I need you
by SGH20
Summary: 5x07 - What if Cristina met Owen in on-call room for another reason (based on 5x07). M-rated for lemons.


**The one-shot is based on the episode 5x07. And I don't owe the characters. **

* * *

Owen Hunt had been telling himself over and over to behave normally even though his pulse rate went soaring as he saw Cristina. Her hair was in a bun today and it showed her beautiful, slender neck. It turned him on so.

He had seen the manwhore Mark Sloan flirting to Cristina during a surgery. And when he saw him leaning over the counter with her there, he couldn't take it anymore. It made him incredibly jealous.

Owen had felt his temper rise as Cristina laughed, clearly enjoying Mark's fails. The blood began pounding in his head when Mark exclamied that Cristina was a bad wine which gave toothache and it took all his willpower not to get there. He managed to get out of there and into an on-call room.

He realized that he couldn't keep lying to himself. He wanted Cristina with a desperation bordering on madness. He couldn't stand the thought of any other man touching her. She was his, his alone. And he would have her. He would lose himself in her body and the pleasure he knew she would give him. He pushed any doubts and fears away. He had to have her. He no longer had a choice. He took out his page.

* * *

Cristina was paged by Owen Hunt. To a on-call room. She was surprised and thought that it was kinda weird. Owen's behavior towards her was rough, so why he should do it?

Despite it, she went there. When she came in, she saw Owen pacing. He stopped when he saw her. She could see frustering and desire in his eyes. It wasn't what she expected.

"You paged me? Is it about unidentified man?" she asked, trying to behave normally. Then, Owen walked slowly towards her, pausing to close the door and locked it.

"No. Just you" was all he said, with a huskily voice.

He reached her, without saying a word, he loosened her bun and her hair was falling out. With her dark, curls floated her back, he grabbed her shoulders, drew her to him and began kissing her hungrily.

She wasn't really surprised. She knew it from the moment she entered on-call room. She responded his kiss and her hand wandered up to his red hair. She ran her hand through it, as their mouths moved against each other urgently, seeking relief from the frustration of the previous days.

Cristina opened her mouth and welcomed Owen's tongue inside, loving the velvety feeling of him exploring her. She needed to return the favour and began duelling with his, wanting to taste the intimacy of his mouth.

Owen groaned softly, his roving hands feeling her from her shoulders down to the backs of her legs, wherever he could reach. His hands grabbed her hips and drew her tightly against his straining erection. Cristina responded by grinding herself against him, letting him know she wanted him just as badly.

Owen moved Cristina up against the door and pressed himself against her from shoulder to knee, feeling every undulation of her delectable little body. Never once releasing her lips, he bent slightly at the knees in order to fit his straining erection against her crotch, wanting her to feel his urgency.

Cristina bit her lips in delight. He felt so full against her. She could feel herself getting wet there, wanting to feel him inside her so badly, she felt she would burst. She began rolling her hips against his, trying to ease her tension, only to feel his moan against her lips, which made her even wetter. Her hands reached his scrubs and pulled it upwards. With his help, his scrubs top was off, her fingers tracing over his gloriously defined chest and down his rock-hard abdomen.

Owen released her lips and began trailing his mouth over her face and down her neck. Her skin was so silky and her delicate scent drove him crazy. He opened his mouth and licked the delicate skin on the side of her neck, just under her ear. She seemed to like that because her hand fisted in his hair as she gave another delicious moan.

His lips moved to the lower of her neck which he'd been fantasising over before and traced it's shape with his tongue, sending shivers down her spine.

She didn't know why he'd changed his mind and didn't particularly care at this moment. She just wanted to enjoy it.

Owen gently lifted up her scrubs top, caressed her silky skin in the way. He quickly took off scrubs top, revealing the black, lacy bra she wore. His cock twitched at the sight and he ground against her harder, desperate to ease the ache. His lips made their way down towards her breasts, gently nibbling and licking her skin on the way. With his teeth, he pulled down her bra cup and sucked in much needed air as her nipples stood to attention, desperate for his touch.

"_Owen..._" Cristina whispered at the first touch of his lips against her nipple. The surge of sensation was incredible and when he began suckling it, she though she may faint from the overload of pleasure. Fiery darts of sensation were rocketing through her, straight to her crotch at every touch of his tongue.

Her hands ran through Owen's hair. Only that and Owen's body stopped her from collapsing in a heap. Owen gently tugged her other nipple with his teeth.

One of his hands moved down and with her help – her scrubs pants was off. He caressed the skin of her thigh, moving closer to where his cock was longing to. He reached her hip and began touching the sensitive skin of her stomach and then moved lower to the waistband of her lacy underwear. His fingers then pushed underneath her panties and homed in on her pussy.

"Cristina...you're so perfect" murmured Owen, his eyes was dark from lust, against her nipple. The words, weirdly, sent Cristina almost over the edge.

In the moment, she took the charge. She loosened his scrub string and reached inside his boxers. She found his huge, erect member and silently gulped to herself. He was so big and she was small. With a small sexy smirk, she began caressing him, loving the feel of his groan against her breast.

When her hands caressing his cock, Owen knew he couldn't wait much longer or he was going to come in her hand. It had been long since he'd had sex with anyone, he knew he wouldn't last long the first time. He found her mouth again and they kissed deeply as she stroked his cock, it sent another surge of blood to his cock, which was already straining in her hand.

"Cristina" he panted against her neck, "I've got to be inside you, _now_."

"Do it" breathed Cristina, feeling his fingers rubbed her there and she could feel the tension build. She was more than ready.

"It's been too long, Cristina..." he whispered.

"Schh...I just want you inside me. Now" she commaned.

At her words, Owen pulled her panties down her legs and pulled back to adjust his boxer, allowing his turgid cock to spring out freely.

Cristina gasped as she saw him, in delight. So big. The thought of being filled so completely by him got her more wet.

Owen put his hands under Cristina's arse and lifted her up, resting her back against the door, so that he could position himself against her entrance.

He fit the head of his rigid cock against her entrance, panting to maintain some control. As he began to slowly press into her, a instant of clarity penetrated his brain.

"Cristina" he panted. "Are you protected? I'm sorry, I should have asked before, but I wasn't thinking." He didn't know what he'd do if she said no. He had nothing with him. He hadn't planned this.

"Yes. I'm on the pill" replied Cristina, thrashing her head at the feel of him against her. "Please, I need you."

At her words, Owen pressed himself against into her, panting to make himself go slowly. She was so tight, wet and perfect. He grasped, as he was all way in.

Cristina's legs tightened around his hips. When he drove all the way in, the feeling was so intense she didn't know how to contain it.

She moaned as he began to move in her, slowly at first and then with mounting speed.

Then all thought fled as he began to thrust into her faster and faster. She was so tight and hot. The only sounds were their panting, occasional moans and the slap of their bodies coming together.

Cristina felt so full of Owen, his body doing incredible things to her. She could feel the orgasm coming and began rolling her hips in time with his thrusts, moaning into his shoulder.

Owen groaned as her hips began moving and knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Cristina, I'm going to come..."

The sound of him saying her name sent her over the edge and she thrust against him frantically.

He kissed her deeply and their tounges swirled, as he keeping pound into her and felt his balls tighten. He was going to explode into her any second.

"_….Owen..._" Cristina groaned into his neck, waves of pleasure sending her over the edge. She felt she might pass out, the pleasure was so great.

Owen felt her muscles contract around him, hearing her beautiful, softly moaning.

"_Fuuuck!_" Owen threw his head back, and felt his seed spurt into her body in continuous waves. His orgasm seemed to continue for ages, filling her. It keeping waves of sensation flowing through him.

They were both panting, trying to get air into their lungs, their stunned minds trying to process what had just happened.

Owen rested his forehead against hers, both of them covered in a sheen of sweat, they stayed in the position in silence. He was still inside her and knew he could not deny his desire and love for her.

**Author: Allison. **


End file.
